


Unlocking The Past

by littleminx921



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleminx921/pseuds/littleminx921
Summary: Hermione's friends and family are hiding a huge secret from her. Who will be there when everything is unlocked. (Will change rating further on down the road) I do not own HP
Relationships: HG/BL MM/SS
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ff please review and let me know what you think I will be some what bashing some characters.

It was the summer of 1991; Minerva was going through the roster for the coming school year. As she was going through the list of names, she knew this would be the year that Harry Potter would start school. As she is writing his letter to join Hogwarts she starts reminiscing about his parents and Voldemort.  
1981, Severus sends Albus a patronus telling him The Dark Lord is about to attack the Potters, Albus sends word to all The Order members telling them to head out to battle. Minerva knows this is their only chance to take down The Dark Lord and it must be perfectly timed where no one loses their life but Tom Riddle. The Order members meet up in an alley a couple of streets from the Potters home, Albus of course, has to take control of everything and use each and everyone of use as chess pieces. Minerva has her wand out ready to go to save not only the Potters but their son Harry as well, she looks around to make sure there are no muggles about so they can head to Godric’s Hollow; it’s safe for now when they leave to deal with Tom, her hair is standing up and she is getting goosebumps and on edge. As they get closer, they hear James first telling The Dark Lord that he has failed. “Quiet Potter, no one can hear you so go ahead and try to kill me but remember once you are dead the rest of your family will follow”.  
Severus mumbles under his breath “This blasted idiot… I can’t wait till I can burn his body and everything else that represents him”. Severus stops a couple meters from the Potters location and turns to Albus and whispers “I don’t think The Dark Lord is alone…” as soon as he says that all they can hear is a maniac cackle and then Belletrix arrives five meters from them. “Sevvy looks like your mudblood and her husband and child are about to die at the hands of our lord”. Severus turns around and faces the bitch that helped make his life miserable more times than he can count. Pointing his wand at the psycho he stupefies her and she slumps to the ground.  
Minerva transforms into her cat form and goes around back and enters the Potters home through the doggy door, she looks around before she goes back to being human to make sure there are no death eaters. “So far, so good,” she thinks to herself and then transforms into a human again. With her back against the wall she peaks around the corner all she says is James’ motionless body, “When did that happen” is all she could think because the next second she hears Lily screaming and baby Harry wailing. “An urrainn dhomh a asal a lasadh na theine” she thinks as she quietly goes up the stairs to where lily and Harry are. Voldermort’s back is to her and she realizes this is the perfect opportunity to make him pay for everything he has done in the world.  
Lily then realizes that Minerva is hiding on the other side of the wall thanking every God out there that they are about to be saved. Lily’s brain is working over time to come up with something to buy The Order time to bring Voldemort down, a light bulb finally goes off in her head with tears still falling because she feels helpless she looks at the pale man with no nose and says “ Lord Voldemort, please I beg you, spare my sons life and I will become your slave”. Voldemort stops in his tracks and thinks on what he is being offered by this filthy mudblood, as he lowers his wand to think this through, Minerva lifts her and whisper “Avada Kedavra” as time stands still all you can hear is Voldemort’s wand falling to the ground followed by the loud thump of his body.  
Minvera’s mind comes back to the present. She stamps her Hogwarts crest to seal the letter and send it off to the Potter’s home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the updating email is just me going through my chapters to fix things. Please be patient and i will try and upload chapter 5.

Severus walks outside with his head down, he is feeling like things will never be fixed between him and Lily he can see that now even after he helped save them she will never forgive him for all the things he did while they we in school. He gets to the edge of the property and lights a cigarette as he takes a drag he thinks to himself “How can she think so little of me when I have been trying to bury the hatchet with her for years”. Minerva watches as Severus feels like his whole world has crashed down before him and she feels helpless because she doesn’t know how to comfort the man, she has seen him shut everyone out.  
Albus calls to Severus and Minerva because the Potter’s are asking for them… well technically James is-- Lily took baby Harry back upstairs to go to sleep. As they tread up the walkway, Minerva gives Severus a pat on the back and tells him to give everything time, that Lily will come around and not to be too hard on himself or others. Severus turns into the living room and hands James some pain potion before he heads back to Spinner’s End for the night.  
James flinches as he sits up to drink the potion Severus hands him and goes back to laying down on the couch before Severus goes through the floo network James calls out “Severus, thank you for saving us even though I treated you like shite in school and caused you to lose you friendship with my wife, I do hope one day we can actually be friends or something. I never meant to hurt you like I did. I was a kid and thought I was better than everyone else, no matter what house we were in, we shouldn’t as kids have bullied you or others. I hope one day you can forgive me for that”.  
Severus just looks around confused and nods his head to tell everyone good evening, once he gets home he takes off his frock coat and hangs it up, he is about to walk to the cupboard on the far side of the wall to get him a glass tumbler and fill it with amber brown fire whiskey when he sees green flames come up from the fireplace. He has his wand in hand scared that it is Death Eaters coming after him for spoiling the Dark Lords plans. He swishes around ready to fire hexes when the next thing he knows he hears a voice “ SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO GET A HOLD OF YOU ALL DAY AND NOT ONCE WERE YOU HOME. YOU DIDN’T EVEN HAVE THE AUDACITY TO CHECK UP ON YOUR FATHER AND I”. Eileen runs into the kitchen to find Severus hoovered over the kitchen table with his head in he is hands feeling battered Severus mum runs to him and wraps her loving arounds around him like she did when he was a scared child.  
Severus takes in his mothers scent he looks to her with pleading eyes, “ Mum, we just defeated the Dark Lord and I had to stun Bella to keep her from showing that she was on our side. It hurt me to do this because I have come to realize that I have fallen in love with her and never got to tell her before the aurors came for her. Mum what do I do?” Eileen sits there dumbstruck at her son and composes her facial features, “ Son what has made you fall for that deranged woman anyway? She isn’t right, she has been siding with that narcissist for far too long, she is not capable of love, only of hate and causing pain”.  
“Mum I know that is how you feel and think but I know the truth about Bella and soon everyone else will too. I can’t explain much now because everything is chaotic at the ministry since Voldemort has been killed. They are flushing out the people that sided with him and it will take time, so Bella’s true nature will not come out until things are back in order.”  
Eileen looks at her son with tears in her eyes as she knows they all have been through more than anyone can fathom. She takes a shaking breath and says “Severus, what ever your reasons are for loving that Lestrange woman I will try and have an open mind I didn’t mean to barge in here like Merlin himself you just your father and I worried we have missed far to much of your life and I don’t want to lose you”.  
Eileen gives him a kiss before she floos home he gives her a weak smile before she disappears, he is once again alone with his thoughts and alone in a house he doesn’t even like. Since confiding in Minerva and Dumbledore all those years ago he never thought he would spy for the Order and work for Voldemort to help when this war so it wouldn’t be like this in the years to come. Voldemort only cared about blood status not all the innocence that have died at the hands of his commands, Severus’ mind wonders to Bella and how they came to be or what should have been. He tries to steady his breathing to keep the tears from falling but he can’t the images of all those lovely nights he spent with her.

As he sits there with his tumbler in hand and pictures what she would say to him if she saw him like this. “Severus I know things are difficult right now even Merlin himself can see it and probably feel it, why don’t you go and relax in the bath with me and let me relax you love”. He hears the last thing Bella tells him before all hell breaks lose and the dark mark burns.  
Severus comes back to reality and decides it’s time that he brews to calm all the thoughts going through his mind.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just fixing some issues

July 1991, Hermione is in her room siting in the window with a book in her hand, she is thinking about what school would be like when she gets to Hogwarts in a couple of months she is excited but scared because she wants to make her parents proud. Harry comes into her room and sees that her mind is in another place and he sits on her bed that is covered in red and gold his room is in the same colors as hers because it represents their parents house they were in while they were in Hogwarts as well.  
When Hermione comes back to reality she turns and looks at Harry… “ Harry what are you doing in my room you know to knock on the door” Harry gives her sheepish smile and says to her “ mother sent me up her to tell you that Professor McGonagall is on her way over and wants us to be down in the sitting room before the professor gets here”.  
Hermione huffs and gets up and takes her Shakespeare book with her down stairs as she enters the sitting room she sees Lily and James and smiles at them, she sits next to her father and when she sits down Harry comes in and sits next to Lily. As they sit and wait Hermione turns to James “Father what should we expect when we go to Hogwarts this year” James looks down and smiles at his little girl and then looks at Lily.  
“ My darling little princess Hogwarts will be very magical, there will be things that you will learn that we have not taught you never worry about what house you will be sorted into because regardless we will love you and your brother. The only thing I ask is to be incredibly careful what friends you make, some will respect you and others will try and curse you.” Hermione looks at both her parents very confusingly and was about to ask what her father meant when the flames in the fire came to life and turned green, out steps this beautiful woman with emerald green robes and a tight knot bun in her hair.  
She cleans off the soot from her robes and smiles at the Potter family, hugs Lily then James. The famous professor is elegant as always and shakes Harry’s and Hermione’s hand then sits on the sofa across from the family. Minerva gets out two letters and sits them on the coffee table the children look at the letters mystified not sure what they hold. Harry and Hermione look at one another then back at the professor waiting for her to say something about the letters and why she is here. Minerva takes a deep breath and begins. “My name is Professor McGonagall, and I am the transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. I came here today to give you both your letters to Hogwarts witchcraft and wizarding school. I don’t normally bring students letters personally but I thought I would do this since your mother has decided to work at the school as well”.  
Harry and Hermione look at their mother with huge eyes and excitement shining through them not only will they be gone nine months out of the year, but they at least get to see their mother daily. Everyone in the room can see the fear but enthusiasm at the same time, Minerva speaks up “ it will be a little scary until you get use to your surroundings but the school is safe and you will make friends in different houses, this school is united in more ways than one and you both will be okay”. “Harry since I have known both you and your sister since you lot were very young and your mother and I are close you and your sister may call me Minerva outside of school or away from other students”.  
July 31, 1991 Lily and James wake Harry by yelling HAPPY BIRTHDAY at his door, Hermione is leaned up against the wall laughing because Harry gets scared and rolls out of his bed and lands on the cold wood floor. Harry jumps up and tackles his sister tickling her until she screams uncle in his ear, James wraps his arms around Lily and chuckles while she is laughing at the antics of her children she is grateful that she has two amazing kids and enjoys it, because there is never a dull moment between them. When everything calms down Lily tells Harry to get dressed along with Hermione, she is taking them somewhere for Harrys birthday.  
When they exit their rooms that is across from each other they both run down the starts thinking they are leaving out the front door, they wait for their mum and dad and when their parents call for them, they are waiting in front of the fire place. Harry asked his mum where they are going, she looks down and smiles and says we need to make a pit stop at the Leaky Cauldron first before we begin with your special day.  
Lily takes Hermione’s hand and grabs a hand full of floo powder and calls out Leaky Cauldron. Hermione can feel herself being pulled through what feels like small pipes when they get there Lily steps out with Hermione and waits for her husband and son to show up next. While waiting for James Lily turns and sees Narcissa and Draco standing behind her and her daughter. Hermione looks to her mother because she is a little scared of the look the young boy is giving her, but her mother squeezes her hand reassuringly.  
Lily smiles and says “Hello Narcissa how are you and young Draco doing today” “Come now Lily I have already told you to call me Cissy and we are both doing good” Hermione ask “ Mum how do you know her and that boy Draco” Lily looks down at her daughter “Cissy and I use to go to school together she was in Slytherin and I was Gryffindor”. The young Draco Malfoy steps aside from his mother and has his hand out “I am Draco Malfoy” “Hello Draco I am Hermione Potter”  
As they shake hands Harry and James step out of the flames and clean themselves off James smiles at what he sees in front of him “Hello Cissy, hello Draco how are you both doing” “We are good James” Hermione is talking to Draco when Harry stands next to his sister Draco sees him and shakes his hand “Draco Malfoy” “Harry Potter nice to meet you what are you both talking about”. “Hogwarts and the houses along with what our interest are” Hermione says beamingly, we all start the same year I wonder if we will be in the same house and be friends.  
Cissy over hears this and smiles down at all three children “ No matter what house you three will be in you can always be friends and family if you would like since you wont see us for almost a year”. All three look up at the adults in front of them “We will love each and everyone of you no matter what house you are sorted into”, James says to the children.  
To make the children more relaxed and for them to spend more time together Lily turns to Cissy “Would you and Draco like to join us if you are not busy we are headed to Honeydukes and get some sweets since it’s Harry’s birthday I would love for the kids to get to know each other more”. Draco looks at his mother with pleading eyes shining so bright that it makes his eyes look clear and brighter, Cissy knows she can never say no to him “ Draco dear go look for your father and let him know we will be at Honeydukes with the Potters if he needs us”. Draco smiles so wide “Of course mother”, Draco heads out of the Leaky Cauldron and begins to look for his father he finds him at the Apothecary with his Godfather Severus Snape.  
“Hello father, hello uncle mother wanted me to tell you father that she and I will be at Honeydukes with the Potters they invited us to join them since it is their sons birthday” Draco said smiling up at his father. “ Of course son I will find you and your mother when Severus and I are done looking for the ingredients for his potion with you with the Potters’ maybe you can teach that son of theirs how pure bloods act in public” Lucius smiles and winks at his son he knows Severus and Lily still haven’t fixed their friendship because of him. “Of course, good day uncle, father” Draco heads off back to his mother and his new friends. As he is walking back to where everyone is at Draco is trying to understand why his uncle sneered at him when he brought up the Potters’ name he knows there is history he just doesn’t know how much and if there is hate or hurt that he saw in his uncle’s eyes. “Mother, father said he will see us when he gets done shopping with Uncle” she nods at him and they head off to get sweets with the children. When they get there Harry of course must get his favorite candy Chocolate Frogs, Hermione gets her Sugar Quills, Draco gets both the same candys as Harry and Hermione.  
When the children get done getting what candies they wanted Lily pulls out both kids school supply list and tells them that this is the other reason she wanted to come to Hogsmede so she can go ahead and get their supplies instead of waiting last minute. Draco ask his mother “May we go ahead and get my supplies as well mother” “Of course darling, all first years will have the same supply list I don’t see no reason not to get them right now if we get them at the last minute things will be crazy”.  
Uniforms  
• Three sets of plain work robes ( black)  
• One pair pointed hat (black) for day wear  
• One pair of protective gloves ( Dragon hide or similar)  
• One winter coat (black with silver fasting)

Books  
• The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 By: Miranda Goshawk  
• A History of Magic By: Bathilda Bagshot  
• Magical Theory By: Adalbert Waffling  
• A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration By: Emeric Switch  
• One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi By: Phyllida Spore  
• Magical Drafts and Potions By: Arsenius Jigger  
• Fantastic Beast and Where To Find Them By: Newt Scamander  
• The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection By: Quinton Trimble  
Other Equipment  
• One Wand  
• One Cauldron (pewter, standard size two)  
• One set of glass or crystal phials  
• One telescope  
• One set of brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl, cat, or a toad NO BROOMS FOR FIRST YEAR STUDENTS PLEASE.

Lucius meet up with his family and the Potter’s at Wiseacre’s Wizarding Equipment “how about we all go to The Three Broomstick’s for something to eat and some butterbeer”. “Sounds wonderful Lord Malfoy” James states, “come now James like Cissy has told you we are friends and there is no need to be so formal with each other after all this time.”

As the two families sit themselves down at a booth Rosmerta comes over to them “Hello everyone, hope you all are doing good what can I get you for today” “seven fish and chips along with butterbeer please Rosemerta” “Of course Lucius anything else for the children”  
all three shook their heads no she smiles and walks to the back. While they are all waiting for their food and drinks Lucius turns to the children “How did everything go today for you three, Draco you didn’t give anyone any trouble did you?” “Of course, not father, we had fun, went and got our school supplies, bought some sweets at Honeydukes. 

Lucius turns to his wife smiling with his ice blue eyes shining “Love did you get yourself anything from there as well”, “No, my love but draco got sugar quills and chocolate frogs I believe he got something for you to but you will have to ask him that”. Draco pulls out a bag with strawberry licorice with white chocolate drizzled over it and hands it to his father with a bright smile on his face.

The group continues to chat about anything and everything until the food and drinks arrive in front of them. They each smile at Rosmerta “Thank you this looks absolutely devine you have out done yourself” Lily pipes up, the only thing Rosmerta can do is smile and walk away from the group. Once everyone gets done eating and drinking both Lucius and James go up to pay for everything Romerta shakes her head and tells them not worry about that it is on the house.

“I’m so glad that you have all gotten past everything I hope this unity continues on, this is why I said it was on the house children can look up to each of you and see that no matter where they are placed in Hogwarts they can still be friends and maybe one day be family”. The Potters and Malfoys say their good byes and Cissy had invited them over to Malfoy manner for dinner one night before the children go off to school.


	4. chapter 4

It is the night before the children go off to Hogwarts, it’s a quarter to midnight and Harry can’t sleep he tiptoes out if his room to see if his sister is still awake. Harry notices a light coming from the lounge area and silently walks to check it out, he can hear muffled talking as he gets closer not sure what the voices are saying he tries to eavesdrop on the conversation. He is hearing his parents have a discussion of some kind and the only words he can make out is his sister and Minerva’s name, he tries to hear more but the next think he notices is a chair scrapping the hardwood floor and his father slightly raising his voice at his mother.  
What he doesn’t expect is what comes out of his fathers mouth next, “ LILY, WE SHOULD NOT TELL HERMIONE ABOUT MINERVA BEING HER MOTHER,” James notices his voice went higher than what he meant to so he lowers it back down. “Minerva doesn’t even know that she has a daughter yet and we shouldn’t say anything because it will just stress them both out give it time before we tell them the truth”. James hears a creak in the floor by the door he hushes Lily as he checks it out when he swings the door open, he says Harry staring at him wide eyed. James looks down at harry “Why are you out of bed son you leave in the morning for the Hogwarts Express,” he pulls harry in the lounge room and changes the subject.

Lily looks at Harry and gives him pleading eyes before James could raise his voice “ Son, how much did you hear of your father and I’s conversation” Harry looks between his parents and lies “ I didn’t hear anything, I saw the fire going and was going to put it out I didn’t know anyone was in here I swear,”. Lily looks to her husband to see what he says “whether you heard anything or not you should keep things to yourself there is no need to try and hurt people that you love” James tells his son and then ushers him off to bed,  
Harry crawls back into bed after his father leaves him at his bedroom door, He is feeling all out of place now that he knows Hermione is either his half-sister or not his sister at all but how can that be. He still sees her as that, even though he heard this new information and lied to his parents. If Hermione found out she was not a Potter she would be devastated and would not trust him anymore. He should really talk with Draco about this but, he is not sure if that is an exceptionally good idea at the moment.

By the time Harry knows it, it is time to leave for the Hogwarts train with his sister. He stumbles out of his bed knowing he only got a couple of hours sleep with his mind not shutting off after finding out about Hermione and Minerva. He gets cleaned, dressed and grabs his suitcase and Hedwig before going downstairs when Harry walks out of his room he sees Hermione all bright eyed and bushy tailed. When Hermione notices the disheveled way, her brother looks she states, “did you not sleep dear brother,” “No sis, I was just excited about Hogwarts”. “Well, hopefully you can sleep on the train for a couple of hours dear Merlin knows we will not make it to the castle until after night fall.”  
While the Potter’s are on their way to King’s Cross Station, Harry literally walks into Draco Malfoy because he wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings. Draco turns around and was about to criticize the person who ran into him when he realizes it was Harry, “Harry! Hermione! I thought I was going to beat you both on the train. Geez Harry you look like you had a fight with a niffler who tried to take your blanket while you slept. Are you okay mate?” Harry looks at his feet sheepishly “Yeah Draco, I’m okay just couldn’t stop thinking about Hogwarts”. Draco doesn’t push him because he knows that something is bothering his best friend, his mother has always told him that he is good at reading people but he just thinks it is because he spends so much time with his Godfather, Draco quickly changes the subject before he lets his mind wonder off.

The Malfoy’s and Potter’s go through 9 and three quarters to get to the train once they enter the Hogwarts Express they start talking amongst themselves. As they continue to chat, they run into a boogle of Weasely’s chatting away. Hermione looks up at her parents “Who are all the red heads?”, Lily looked at her daughter horrified while everyone else was amused by her remark. Lily tries to keep her facial expressions from showing while they head to the train when a woman turns around and sees them.  
“Lily how are you and James doing, oh my, is that your son Harry wow he looks just like his father at that age.” “Who might this young lady be” she looks down at Hermione with a wide smile already knowing that answer. “Molly Weasley, this is our daughter Hermione Potter” Lily says with a smile that looks genuine. Children this is Molly Weasley and her children, Percy is in his seventh year and is a perfect for Gryffindor, the twins Fred and George are in their third year and this here is Ron he is a first year just like you three. All three children say hello, but they feel something is off when they were introduced to the second youngest Weasley. The Malfoy’s were never fond of their cousin’s the Weasley’s, but they played nice in front of the children, everyone said goodbye to the Weasley clan and went on their way further down the train. Draco looked behind him and saw the Weasley matriarch and her youngest Ron give him a dirty look, he turned forward quickly with a bad feeling when they were about to board the train.

The children told their parents goodbye as they boarded and waved at them with excitement and trepidation on their faces. James turned to face Lily with Cissy and Lucius still standing there with them “Hey Lily did you tell the children you would be at the castle as Minerva’s apprentice or are you planning on surprising them”. Cissy beamed at her best friend when she heard the news, “Lily when were you going to tell us you might be the new Transfiguration Professor in a couple of years” “I’m sorry Cissy I completely for got to tell you and Luc about it I’m not really sure that I will be a Professor there I am only doing it so I can have some type of mastery”.   
On the train ride to the castle the three friends find a cart to sit in, while they get comfortable Hermione pulls out a Hogwarts’ a History book to read to pass the time. When the compartment door opens, they all look up at the same time to see a chubby boy who is looking for his toad named Trevor. They tell him they have not seen it but invite him to sit down with them he complies and meets his distant cousin for the first time his name is Neville. Neville is an extremely nervous child and sometimes studders when he is anxious, Draco and Neville decide to get to know one another because let’s face it you can never have enough family around.

Neville starts to wring his hands together trying to figure out if he should ask Draco about Bellatrix or wait until they fully know each other better. What Neville doesn’t notice is Draco is seeing his body language and decides to be the bigger person, “Hey Neville is there something you are wanting to ask me or the other two because you seem to fidget when there is something on your mind you are almost as bad as Hermione” Draco states with a chuckle. Neville turns to look at him nervously “Actually Draco I do but I wanted to wait until we got to know each other better since the Malfoy’s are very family oriented, if that is okay with you”. “You can ask whatever is on your mind cousin I wont bite or get upset I promise”, “My Gran says that it was your Aunt Bella that harmed my parents aunt caused them to lose their mind she says that they are at St. Mungo’s in the Janus Thickey Ward I just wanted some type of closure and I have been bugging gran to take me to see them but she says that I shouldn’t dwell on things that I can’t change.”   
Draco looks at Neville stunned because he isn’t sure how to answer him because he doesn’t even know what happened that fateful night. “Neville honestly I am not even sure what happened the night your parents got attacked even father and mother wont speak about that but if you want I will owl father or mother and see what they can tell me but I cant promise anything.” Once the conversation was dropped for the time being the compartment door swings open hard and Ron states that Harry can make better friends than Draco and Neville. Draco sneers at Ron for him being an arse towards his family, “Look here weasel I’m not sure what my family has done to you or yours for you to be crude to us when we don’t even know you, we are all family here due to the sacred twenty-eight and believe me I have better things to do than listen to your mouth and talking shite about the people I care about why don’t you be a good little weasel and leave back where you came from.” Ron rolls his eyes and storms off looking for his twins maybe they can help him pull a prank on that prat Draco.

Hermione moves to Draco’s side to try and calm him down before he hexes that twirp she can’t wrap her head around the way Ron was acting maybe she should speak with her mom or Minerva wait it is Professor McGonagall now ugh how she hates she has to call her that now until the end of the year. Hermione was so lost in thought that she didn’t notice Percy came into their compartment to tell them to change into their robes because they are almost at the castle the boys had to get her out of her head so she would be ready to dismount the train.  
A second year they didn’t know stopped in their tracks when they see Harry and the other three he tells them to leave their luggage that an elf when come get and send it to their rooms when they get sorted. Draco and the other three look at each other and just shrug when they step off the train they notice all the other first years become silent all of a sudden when they look forward they see a half giant with a funny accent and tells the other students to head up to the castle and go to sit at their assigned houses. " 'ello firs' years, mah name's Hagrid, I'm the game keeper 'ere at 'ogwarts, we're gonna travel by boat ta get ta school, don' worry it's tradition fer all a the new kids.” "each year a 'ogwarts yeh will get tah take a differen' way to school like thestrals pullin' the carriage. yeh'll get tha' next year., an' after tha'n it's broom sfer those wi' a bit o' dare devil in 'em. "Right well am off, yeh jus' wait 'ere an a perfesser'll be 'ere soon."

Once Hagrid goes into a door the children are excited talking amongst themselves about which house they will be in as Draco, Harry, Hermione and Neville talking about it doesn’t matter what house they will be in as long as they let nothing come between their growing friendship they don’t notice a red hair standing in front of them getting agitated with their talking. Ron finally had enough of their yapping and told them that Slytherin and Gryffindors shouldn’t be getting along that it was against everything his parents taught him at school “ THE ONLY REASON POTTER IS TALKING TO YOU MALFOY IS BECAUSE HE FEELS SORRY FOR A FERRET LIKE YOU AND YOUR FAMILY YOU SHOULDN’T EVEN EXSIST YOUR FATHER SHOULD BE IN AZKABAN LIKE THAT CRAZY BITCH OF AN AUNT OF YOURS”. Harry was appalled by what this person was saying the Malfoy’s are the nicest people he has met and they don’t flaunt what they have he decides to take matters into his own hands. “Ron you know nothing of the Malfoys other than what you have heard maybe if you gave Draco a chance you can see the person that was running their name in the mud just doesn’t have anything better to do.” Ron can’t believe that this chit is taking up for this twerp he can tell he is fuming, Hermione says sweetly Ron “its almost time for us to go into the great hall to be sorted you have some dirt on your nose that needs to be cleaned if you want to look your best tonight for the sorting” Ron turns quickly on her with his face and ears beet red “ I know how to look in public unlike you who was being raised by a family that isn’t yours you are just a filthy mudblood probably and nothing else. I’m sure your parents are glad they no longer have to deal with a stuck-up brat like you.” As soon as Ron got done saying what he was saying to the Potter children and young Mr. Malfoy Professor McGonagall was standing there listening to every word this child was saying to her godson and niece. Minerva was fuming but couldn’t take house points due to the fact they haven’t gotten sorted yet, when ron turned around waiting for the Great Hall doors to open his face paled at who was standing there he knows she is head of Gryffindor and that is his house. It finally donned on him that he is utterly screwed this year, not really actually I have Dumbledore he wouldn’t let anything happen to me until my task is fully done, yes, I am safe for now. 

“Hello children, my name is Professor McGonagall I am the deputy headmistress here at Hogwarts, once we go inside each of you will be placed in a house there are four houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin each house has their own traits and even though some classes will be a mix of houses we encourage that you are united as one no matter where you are put. Please follow me into the Great Hall so we can find out where each of you will be going.” Lavender Brown, GRYFFINDOR, Neville Longbottom, GRYFFINDOR, Lily ask Severus how come Minerva skipped over Hermione since she was suppose to be before Neville, Severus explains that even though she never blood adopted the young girl that her name on the rooster says Hermione Potter.  
They end up going back to hearing the names called out when Lily knows that Hermione is about to be next she is worried what the hat might say to her daughter. “ Draco Malfoy, I have been waiting for you as well mister Malfoy you have the attributes for two houses Slytherin and Gryffindor, you see young man you will be good in both houses but things are about to come when your family will need your cunningness and resourcefulness so that only leaves one place for you my boy, SLYTHERIN,” Draco is confused by what the hat told him but he will speak to his godfather or write his parents later and ask them about it as he sits with his new house he waits to see where Harry and Hermione are put, he is glad that he is there knowing that it feels right.

Minerva sees there are only 3 more children left on the list and is hoping this wont be bad she knows who is next so she begins “ Harry Potter, please come up to the stool so we can see where the hat puts you,” “Young mister Potter, the hat begins, both of your parents are known to be in Gryffindor but for you it may feel better not to put you there for some are only going to try and use you due to your name and not what you contribute if I put you in Slytherin you have a better to help young Malfoy with the things that are about to come. Yes, you are brave, but you are also resourceful so now that I have seen I need to you will be put into…. SLYTHERIN.” “Hermione Potter you are next dear please come up here as well.” “ Miss Hermione Potter I have been waiting for you as well, but, there is more to be seen than meets the eye your parents are from two different houses one was a Slytherin and the other was a Gryffindor. You may not believe me now but through the years you will notice some changes people will be coming after you and your brother. I know I told you where your parents were put in their houses but Lily and James are also your parents no matter you, You must be brave for what will be coming to try and keep you from your rightful name. 

You, young lady have the best of both worlds when it comes to Slytherin and Gryffindor but to make sure that you are safe at all times I will place you in… SLYTHERIN”. Hermione steps from the platform and walks towards her brother and best friend Draco she is happy to be with them but is also confused by what the hat meant. Neither child notices their mother talking with the head of Slytherin but then again, they didn’t notice her when they were being sorted either until a second year named Felix Alexander turns to Harry and ask why is mother is talking to their head of House all three children give Felix a quizzical look until he tells them to look at the head table. They look at each other at the same time trying to figure out why their mother is there sitting by McGonagall, until it hits them that she starts her apprenticeship this year. Lily doesn’t know the children are looking at her because she is leaned near Severus asking him to watch and protect her children since they are in his house. When she gets done she turns to face them and smiles at them letting them know that she is happy regardless of where they were placed. Lily eyes Hermione and sees a sad smile on her face, she wonders what is wrong with her daughter, maybe Severus will talk with her later. When all the children were sorted Dumbledore stands up to give a speech to the children, “Welcome back students and hello to the children that just started this year regardless what your parents have told you we have no animosity towards houses you were placed in that house because you will contribute more than if you were placed with others that do not have your mind set. Please enjoy the feast”. 

As the children listen to the speech Hermione fazes out till trying to understand that cryptic message does this mean that her whole life has been a lie and if so why did her parents hide it from her, maybe Ron was right and my real parents didn’t want me. She tries to focus on the food that has appeared right in front of her but she still isn’t understanding anything, Harry and Draco stop talking and look at her to figure out why she is so quiet which is unlike her. “Hermione,” Harry begins “Are you okay sis do you want to talk about what is bothering you” “No brother I am fine I am just ready for bed is all nothing more”. Once the feast is complete the perfects take all the students to their house, when they reach the door to the Slytherin house the perfects tell them that they have a password to get into and to remember the password for when the come back to the common rooms. If Hermione remembers correctly the perfects name is Sadie something really sweet seventh year once everyone gets situated in the common their Head of House Professor Severus Snape walks in and tells them with a sneer “This is your family from now on get acquainted with them for they will be there when you need it the most. I expect my Slytherins to show respect and not have poor choices through the rest of your Hogwarts stay for if I find out that each of you are being dunderheads then I will personally deal with each and every one of you separately do I make myself clear” “Now off to bed before I take housepoints.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope these chapters are good so far I am doing my best to update them on a regular basis so please bare with me.


End file.
